


A Little Too Much

by Wanderlust_Novadust



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Consensual Drugging, Drugs, M/M, Monster Fuckers Unite, None of this is normal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, abolutely self indulgent, canon? What's canon?, noneuclidiean sex, xenofucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust_Novadust/pseuds/Wanderlust_Novadust
Summary: You stop smoking weed after becoming an Eldritch monstrosity. If you want a fix, you need something harder hitting.
Kudos: 12





	A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is surrealist porno nonsense I wrote at 5 AM with minimal editing, you've been warned.

"Open your eyes, Watcher."

Michael spoke so calmly it startled him. For how hard it was thrusting into him, he had hoped it would sound at least a little out of breath. Regardless, he opened his eyes. They stayed half lidded, a testament to how tired he was. Michael had run him through a few orgasms, and he had yet to get what he was promised. It had to snake it's arm around his waist to keep him up enough to fuck, the rest of Elias slumped into his bed.

"No, Watcher..." It stopped, sheathed in him awkwardly. It looked over him, thumb tracing his cheek, leaving red beads bubbling to the surface. Elias couldn't have spoken if he wanted to, mouth stuffed with what he was almost sure had to be the thickest tentacle Michael could have used.

Elias at least looked up, meeting its eyes. "If you want your fix, you have to Behold me."

It was trying to kill him. It had to be. Out of sheer determination, the walls of his bedroom opened up with bright, green, glowing eyes. When not perceived through a human lens, Michael was... Overwhelming.

He felt it start moving again as the mismatched inputs rammed against his psyche. A mass of color, shaped like shapeless. Every thrust felt more like a sword made of static and fuzz than a cock. It laughed as his (human) eyes rolled back, hopeless moans muffled around the tentacle. He tears up from the way the laugh caressed and rattled his skull.

The tipping point was when he heard it whisper, sickly sweetly. "Come undone, Watcher. And know you can never Know me."

Elias knew Michael said more, but the overload sent him tipping over for the fourth time. Painfully, pitifully, Elias practically wept as it rippled through him. As the high hit and ran, the eyes about the room all closed. Somewhere in the mess, it has came, and the stickiness of it was pouring out of him, even with Michael still firmly inside.

It made the most pleased sound as the tentacle came next, secreting liquid Elias' brain could only categorise as chocolate battery acid mixed with raw bacon made of fondant. The taste was more pleasant than it sounded. All at once, the slop spilled into his mouth, and he nearly choked. A few spurts, and he swallowed. A few more after, and the world was already starting to blur at the edges.

Blinking left spirals drawn in crayon dancing around his vision. Elias had no idea how much he'd drank, but it felt like hours. His stomach was uncomfortably full, like after a family dinner where you stuffed far too much into your sorry mouth. The tentacle retracted from his mouth, Michael pulling out in time. More of his cum came spilling out now that there was nothing to keep it in, and Michael made no move to stop it from staining the sheets. It dropped Elias, and he made no attempt to get up.

His limbs felt like cotton coated in lead, heavy and losing circulation. The world was turning slowly, but he knew it to only be an effect of The Distortion's sweet, unfortunate nectar. Michael, as it hunched over him, managed to stay in place. Giggling at him and his stupor...

"You seem to have had too much," it laughed out.


End file.
